staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Tomek W.; film dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:12 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 83/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Gawronek poznaje zimę; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Puzzle; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2002) 09:30 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i kłopotliwy pociąg; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:45 Krecik - Krecik i bałwanek; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 09:50 Sąsiedzi - Łyżwy; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 10:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 11:00 Klan - odc.1189 /1190; telenowela TVP 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3149; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3150; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 13:00 Plebania - odc. 798/799; telenowela TVP 13:40 Plebania - między życiem a serialem 13:55 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Sąsiedzi - Program noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Receptury klasztorne - odc.9 Polenta salezjańska; magazy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Olesko, Podhorce 15:30 Sprawiedliwi - Najważniejsze to kochać; cykl dokumentalny 15:50 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3151; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3152; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan odc.1194; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 803; telenowela TVP 19:00 Domisiowa wieczorynka - Domisiowa noc 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Wigilia; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Karmnik; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss so deadly, A); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:10 Sfora - odc. 1/9 kraj prod.Polska (2002) 00:05 Ajlawju; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1999) 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 96/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 97/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Błahodar; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 19 Ogórkowa afera (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.131, Wybuch 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 10.10, 11.25 i Pogoda: 9.35,10.45,11.29 11:30 Święta wojna - Dolina Krzemowa 12:00 McGregorowie - odc. 56/65 Łowca damskich serc; serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:45 Allo, Allo; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 13:20 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:45 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.9; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa zrelaksowana; talk-show 15:05 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (7) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - Upadły anioł; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 459; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 218 17:15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - wielki finał; teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 219 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Festen (Festen); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Dania (1998) 00:15 Tsunami - anatomia klęski (Tsunami - Anatomy Of a Disaster); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2007 (cz.2) 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier Poranek; STEREOw tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:18, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier Poranek; STEREO w tym: Kurier o godz. 8.00, 8.15, 8.30, 8.44; Pogoda o godz. 8.17; Przegląd prasy o godz. 8.20, 8.42; Serwis ekonomiczny o godz. 8.23; Czym żyje świat o godz. 8.25; Serwis sportowy o godz. 8.40 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09.00 - Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 4; STEREO 09:25 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier; STEREO 10:00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody - Lasy Kaukazu, odc. 6 (Tresors naturels de la Russie - Forets enchantes de Caucase); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niepokorni - Adam Żabicki; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier; STEREO 11:00 Dzisiejsze Chiny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 4 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Niepokorni - Andrzej Służalec; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier; STEREO 14:00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody - Lasy Kaukazu, odc. 6 (Tresors naturels de la Russie - Forets enchantes de Caucase); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Niepokorni - Michał Wołyniec; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier; STEREO 15:00 Dzisiejsze Chiny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niepokorni - Adolf Juzwenko; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Fidel Castro - część 1 (American Experience: Fidel Castro); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:48 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Fidel Castro - część 1 (American Experience: Fidel Castro); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:12 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kram z piosenkami. Podług dawnego zwyczaju - z teki Leona Schillera; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wykrakać i przecenić; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Salon kresowy - Dawne, bardzo dawne lata...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Biografie - Piotr Adamczyk - aktor...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Klan - odc.1159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Nowa Tradycja 2006 - Huculskie Muzyki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Party przy świecach; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Halina Wyrodek, Barbara Rachwalska, Ewa Ziętek, Marian Dziędziel, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mój Dekalog - bp Tadeusz Pieronek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Diagnostyka Angiograficzna.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Klan - odc.1159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wawel - Wawel Zygmunta Augusta; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Gdy się Chrystus rodzi; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Tajemnice lasu - Las jest wieczny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Pod niebem Brazylii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.159; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Naszyjnik Północy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka (XXI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Wrocław 2000); koncert; reż.:Laco Adamik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Lobbystka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 24:00 Pogoda 00:02 Klan - odc.1159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Tajemnice lasu - Las jest wieczny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kochaj mnie - odc.159; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Naszyjnik Północy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka (XXI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Wrocław 2000); koncert; reż.:Laco Adamik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Lobbystka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Mój Dekalog - bp Tadeusz Pieronek (10); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Pod niebem Brazylii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Dotyk anioła (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08:00 TV Market 08:15 Halo! Kasa! 09:00 Roseanne (63) - serial komediowy, USA 09:30 O rety! Kabarety! 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami 11:00 Dharma i Greg (1) - serial komediowy, USA 11:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 12:00 Sidła miłości (1) - telenowela, Argentyna 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem (1) - telenowela, Argentyna 13:55 Świat według Kiepskich (222): Chór - serial komediowy 14:25 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 14:40 Świat według Bundych (139) - serial komediowy, USA 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza (1): Kłopotliwy gość - serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja 17:00 Gra w ciemno 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (414) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (810) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 21:00 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 1996 23:20 Boston Public (75) - serial, USA 00:20 Nasze dzieci 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:20 Magazyn sportowy 04:20 Nocne randki 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 06:45 Nocny kurs (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:05 Wykręć numer 10:05 Fabryka gry 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Rozmowy w toku 12:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:30 Pokojowe rewolucje 14:00 Nocny kurs (40) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15:00 Cena marzeń (88/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Rozmowy w toku 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej (736) - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Krok od domu (2/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 22:25 Bez śladu (9/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki 00:15 Uwaga! 00:35 Nocne igraszki 01:35 Telesklep 01:55 Nic straconego TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Mój wujaszek (Mon oncle); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1958); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Jean-Pierre Zola, Becourt Alain, Adrienne Servantie, Lucien Fregis, Betty Schneider; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Björk w Cambridge - koncert (Björk - Live In Concert - Homogenous 1998) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Nina Simone - Legenda (Nina Simone - La Legende); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Frank Lords; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Lalka - Wiejskie rozrywki odc.6; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Alkimja - recital Justyny Steczkowskiej (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Wybaczenie (Forgiveness); film fabularny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2004); reż.:Ian Gabriel, Danuta Dowjat; wyk.:Quanita Adams, Arnold Vosloo, Christo Davids, Zane Meas, Lionel Newton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret niewierny; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyka współczesna - Dymitr Szostakowicz - V Symfonia (Dymitr Shostakovich - V Symfonia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Dim; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Misja Arktyka - Ludzie północy (Artic mission - People on the Ice); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 Na zamku straszy; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior, Edward Dymek, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Słomkowy kapelusz; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Adam Woronowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Edyta Olszówka, Rafał Królikowski, Eliza Borowska, Paulina Holz, Jacek Braciak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomir Pacek, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Zima; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Przewodnik 21:55 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (1) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Barrie Gavin, Deborah May, Peter West; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa - Mediokracja - Kartografia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Discjockey (.); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1981); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Strefa - Wielka Wojna (The Great War); spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Matka Joanna od Aniołów; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska, Maria Chwalibóg, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Zygmunt Zintel, Jerzy Kaczmarek, Franciszek Pieczka, Jarosław Kuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 40 lat Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. 1; koncert; reż.:Piotr Skrzynecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966 10.15 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 Komedia małżeńska - komedia, Polska 1993 13.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłośe - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 21.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Brylanty - komedia sensacyjna, Niemcy/USA 1999 00.20 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.45 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.50 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Władcy wybrzeża - film dokumentalny 09.05 Zdradzona miłość (91/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Krąg miłości (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy (powt.) 10.55 Nash Bridges (62) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.55 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (92/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (79) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Specjalistki (7) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) . 17.10 Krąg miłości (4/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.10 Nash Bridges (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (80) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.40 Specjalistki (8) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Potępieniec (8/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Fajerwerki próżności -komediodramat, USA 1990 23.30 Kurator - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania 2001 01.20 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Watts Special (2/4) − magazyn sportowy 9.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Gala w Oberstdorfie 10.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen 12.00 (na żywo) Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie − bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 13.00 (na żywo) Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie − bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 15.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha − 2. dzień 20.15 Boks: Walka w wadze ciężkiej S. Ljakowicz − S. Briggs 21.00 Boks 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ − Destination Dakar 23.15 Poker: European Masters w Paryżu 0.15 Taniec towarzyski: Puchar Kremla w Moskwie 1.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ − Destination Dakar 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłkarska gala tygodnika "Piłka Nożna" 2006; piłka nożna 08:00 KO TV classics; boks 09:00 Sheffield United - Arsenal Londyn, Liga angielska; piłka nożna 11:00 Gol; magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Punkt, set, mecz - wydanie noworoczne; magazyn siatkarski 12:30 Puchar Świata; narciarstwo alpejskie 13:00 Tottenham Hotspur - FC Liverpool, Liga angielska; piłka nożna 15:00 Latin on Ice; łyżwiarstwo figurowe 15:55 Celtic Glasgow - FC Kilmarnock, Liga szkocka; piłka nożna /program na żywo/ 18:00 Gillette World Sport; magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18:30 PZU AZS Olsztyn - BOT Skra Bełchatów, Polska Liga Siatkówki; siatkówka 20:30 Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek, Dominet Bank Ekstraliga; koszykówka 22:30 T. Adamek - P. Briggs, Walka w wadze półcięzkiej o tytuł mistrza świata federacji WBC w Rosemont 07.10.2006; boks 00:30 KO TV classics; boks TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polska tyczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia 12:40 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u siatkarzy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ludzie i konie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Francja 15:50 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 4-4-2; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Włochy - Ukraina 19:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Argentyna 21:45 Maxymalni - odc. 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Skok do nieba; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Polska - Ekwador 00:45 Zakończenie programu HBO 2 06:30 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny, USA 2004 07:55 Rocketman - komedia, USA 1997 09:25 Jej mały sekret - komedia, USA 2005 10:55 Wallis i Edward - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 12:30 Świąteczna girlanda - film dla dzieci, Kanada 2005 13:55 Teoria okna - komedia, Kanada 2004 15:20 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia, USA 2004 16:55 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów - film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2004 18:20 Miłość jest za darmo - komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 20:00 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - film biograficzny, USA 2005 22:00 Śląski interes - film dokumentalny 22:55 Czasem w kwietniu - dramat wojenny, Francja/USA/Ruanda 2005 01:15 VI Batalion - dramat wojenny, USA/Australia 2005 03:25 Brudna wojna - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 04:55 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów - film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 07:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 08:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 09:00 Mój kumpel z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial dla dzieci 09:30 Mój kumpel z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 11:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 12:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial dla dzieci 13:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial dla dzieci 14:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 15:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 16:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 17:00 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Ben 10 - serial dla dzieci 18:30 Ben 10 - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów - serial dla dzieci 19:30 Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów - serial dla dzieci 20:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 ZigZap 06:00 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (21) - serial animowany, USA 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza (10) - serial animowany, USA 06:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory (27) - serial animowany, Francja 07:10 Szał na Amandę (20) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:40 Bratz (25) - serial animowany, USA 08:05 Sabrina (42) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Sabrina (43) - serial animowany, USA 08:55 Skyland początek nowego świata (1) - serial animowany, Francja 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (23) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2 (12) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Kod Lyoko (49) - serial animowany, Francja 10:35 Karol do kwadratu (3) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (22) - serial animowany, USA 11:40 Gruby pies Mendoza (11) - serial animowany, USA 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory (28) - serial animowany, Francja 12:20 Wielka płyta - program dla młodzieży 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory (17) - serial animowany, Francja 13:00 6 w pracy 3 (4) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 2 (15) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (3) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 14:30 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (19) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Bratz (26) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Sabrina (44) - serial animowany, USA 16:00 Sabrina (45) - serial animowany, USA 16:25 Trollz (1) - serial animowany, USA 16:55 Wybraniec smoka 2 (13) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Kod Lyoko (50) - serial animowany, Francja 18:10 Karol do kwadratu (4) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory (18) - serial animowany, Francja 18:45 6 w pracy 3 (5) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:10 Lizzie McGuire 2 (16) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 19:35 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (4) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:00 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (20) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:25 Szał na Amandę (21) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 20:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:35 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 Kino Jetix - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 19:15 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:15 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 21:30 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 22:45 Spiderman - serial animowany 23:10 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 23:35 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku